Digital video is captured as a contiguous sequence of still image frames. Accurately measuring the amount of motion occurring between the still image frames can be difficult due to temporal and spatial wobble. For example, an almost imperceptible change in the angle of a camera between image frames can cause significant length of displacement of a distant object captured in the image frames, making it difficult to distinguish how much of the displacement was due to camera motion and how much was due to motion of the object itself. Likewise, hardware and software limitations of digital video recorders can cause the timing between captures of the image frames to be inconsistent. These inaccuracies and inconsistencies result in imprecise calculations of object motion.